


Cooking with Alastor: Lasagna

by dorklordliz



Series: Cooking with Alastor [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cooking, Cooking Lessons, lasagna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorklordliz/pseuds/dorklordliz
Summary: Alastor gets a wift of something one afternoon and decides to investigate.
Series: Cooking with Alastor [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650406
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Cooking with Alastor: Lasagna

**Author's Note:**

> This a recipe that I got from my sister-in-law and it is pretty yummy.

It was midafternoon as the familiar smell of beef swept through the halls nearing the kitchen. A figure dressed mostly in crimson ambled his way down the halls. He was curious to see who was cooking what. The seasonings smelled almost perfect in the air; however, he could smell that the food might lack the kick that he prefers, but he decided he needed to see what was being created before passing judgment due to a lack cayenne pepper. Maybe the naive and hopeful blond has decided to try to cook a little something he mused. She would absolutely need some guidance if the meal is going to be something he would be willing to try. He turned the corner to finally enter the kitchen only to stop at the sight before him. No, no no no his mind raced. This will not do. 

Facing away from him was a tall slender demon dressed in what he assumed to be lounge wear with the strings of an apron around his waist and neck. The sound of static growing caught the attention of the demon standing in front of the stove.  
“Oh hey Smiles,” he said as he turned to face the other revealing an apron that read ‘may I suggest the sausage’ on the front with an arrow pointing down.  
“I plan on being in here a while and if it goes right, I’ll have dinner takin’ care of,” he tells the other as he turns back to the cast iron skillet. 

Alastor inhaled deeply and slowly released his breath before walking around the center island to peer into the skillet on the stove. “Browning some beef I see, that shouldn’t be too challenging for you,” he said with a smirk. 

“Ha ha,” Angel responded dryly. “I’m actually a damn good cook in the kitchen you toothy devil,” he shot back.

Alastor turned to look at the array of ingredients on the island. He saw the two containers of cottage cheese, lots of shredded mozzarella, the carton of eggs, the jar of parsley, a bowl full of a red sauce, and a package of lasagna noodles. Oh no, no no no. “Angel, packaged pasta? Do you need help making this?”

“Nah, I know how to make any type of noodle from scratch. I’m just trying out a recipe I got that would have ma rolling in the grave if she knew. I’m just hoping she isn’t watching what I’m doing down here,” he said as he moved the skillet off the burner. “Now the sauce I made from scratch ‘cause nothin’ from those jars of spaghetti sauce is never right.” 

Alastor kept inspecting the items on the island, “so you got a recipe for an impasta?” as he laughed. 

“So, you plannin’ on sticking around smiley?” Angel rolled his eyes before draining the grease from the browned beef. 

“No, I’d much rather not watch this disaster.”

“Well sorry to disappoint you but this is gonna be amazing,” Angel claimed proudly as he pulled out a large mixing bowl before bringing it to the island and bumping shoulders in an attempt to get Alastor to scoot over. 

Alastor’s grin didn’t faltered as he offered Angel an annoyed look, “right. Well, I’ll leave you to your little experiment.” 

“Oh hey, can you grab me the measuring cup before you go?” the taller demon asked as he began tearing the lids off the cottage cheese. 

“Sure thing, dear. Whatever I can do to avoid you wasting any of the hotel’s food,” the red clad demon offered as he turned to the cabinet to get the requested item. 

“Thanks,” Angel offered as he grabbed the measuring cup from Alastor. “Oh, hand me the mozzarella.”

Alastor reached to grab the shredded mozzarella and held it as he waited for Angel to take it from him. He watched as Angel measured what looked to be 32 ounces of cottage cheese while his other set of hands cracked 2 eggs to dump into the large mixing bowl. He nodded in response to Angel thanking him as the spider demon took the mozzarella. The shorter demon watched as the other measured 2 cups of mozzarella and poured it into the mixing bowl that held the eggs and cottage cheese. 

“Shit I gotta grab the parmesan!” 

“Allow me,” Alastor offered as he glanced around the kitchen and spotted what Angel had forgotten. “How much do you need?” 

“1/2 cup. Half goes into the cheese mixture.” Angel turned to grab a 9x13 baking dish as he assumed Alastor would follow the offered directions. 

“Alright Angel,” the demon in red began to say once he did what was told. “I will be leav…”

“Hey, add the seasonings to the cheese mixture,” interrupted the taller demon as he began to mix the sauce into the skillet as it simmered on the stove. 

Alastor stopped himself from sighing in agitation. “What are the measurements?”

“The parsley is supposed to be 2 teaspoon and it didn’t say about how much salt and pepper. Add the oregano too, doesn’t call for it but I’ll be damned if I don’t add it.” Angel offered as he made sure the sauce was evenly distributed with the meat. 

Alastor began seasoning the mixture as Angel turned to grab some dish towels to place on the center island. Once done mixing the cheese mixture, Alastor crossed his arms as he watched Angel grab the skillet to place on the dish towels on the island. 

“Great, now we just gotta put it together,” the spider cheerfully said as he grabbed the baking dish.

“Angel…. You forgot to blanch the pasta,” the shorter demon shook his head. “I’ll grab a pot and get the water boilin..”

“Nope, not for this recipe,” he interrupted. “Supposed to cook while it’s all baking.”

Alastor only offered a raised brow.

“I know, I’m worried about crunchy noodles too.” Angel grabbed the bowl containing the cheese mixture and offered it to Alastor. “I’ll layer the sauce mix and noodles; you layer the cheese.”

“Fine,” his smile was tight on his face as he grabbed the bowl. 

Angel spread what appeared to be about 3/4 cup of the sauce mixture to the base of the dish before covering it with 3 of the uncooked lasagna noodles. Angel then instructed Alastor to spread about 1 3/4 cup of the cheese on top of the noodles and then followed it with about 1/4 cup of the sauce mixture. This method was repeated twice. Angel topped it with 3 noodles and then spread the remaining sauce and told Alastor to do the same with the cheese. It was topped off with the remaining parmesan. 

“Hmmm,” the crimson dressed demon mused. “I will not be tasting this. The noodles will not cook.”

Angel stepped over to the sink, measuring cup in hand. “Wait, it isn’t ready for the oven yet.” He returned the island with 1/2 cup of water, which he then slowly poured to the edges of the pan before covering the dish with aluminum foil and lifting the dish. “The added water is supposed to help cook em”, he offered as he winked. He then turned to the already preheated oven, making sure it read 350, before using his second set of hands to open it and place the dish into the waiting heat. “Now we just gotta wait 45 minutes, then gotta remove the cover and let it cook another 10 minutes.” He felt a smile creep on his lips. “Thanks for helping Smiles, kinda got some nostalgia putting together that…” Angel turned to face where Alastor once stood by the island. “Fucking whatever,” he sighed to no one but himself since he found that he was alone in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Story not proofread. Please excuse my errors. 
> 
> Here is the actual recipe for anyone wanting to give it a shot. If y'all try it, let me know how it turns out. 
> 
> Ingredients:  
> -1 pound ground beef  
> -32 ounce spaghetti sauce (easy to home make if you want your own spin on it)  
> -32 ounce cottage cheese  
> -3 cups of shredded mozzarella  
> -2 eggs  
> -1/2 cup grated pamesan  
> -2 teaspoons dried parsley  
> -salt  
> -ground pepper  
> -9 lasagna noodles (uncooked)  
> -1/2 cup water
> 
> Preheat oven 350 F/175 C.  
> Make sauce mixture: Brown your meat. Drain grease. Add sauce and simmer.  
> Make cheese mixture: in large bowl add cottage cheese, mozzarella, the 2 eggs, half of the Parmesan, parsley, salt and pepper (I tend to add more seasonings).  
> Assemble the lasagna in a 9x13 basking dish. Cover the bottom with 3/4 sauce mix, then add 3 noodles (this is sorta the base)  
> Add 1 1/3 cheese mix, 1/4 sauce mix. Repeat X2.  
> Add last 3 noodles and top with remaining sauce and cheese mix and parmesan.  
> pour 1/2 cup of water to the edges to the dish.  
> Cover and put in oven for 45 minutes and remove cover for remaining 10 minutes. 
> 
> Play with it and maybe you'll find something ya wanna change up.  
> I've used this recipe as a base to make veggie lasagna too.


End file.
